Una lágrima
by Kourin-Ryuuen
Summary: El recuerdo de una extraña pista llevó a Gon y Killua a un lugar apartado en la ciudad de York, sin imaginar que ese sería el adiós definitivo para el dúo aventurero…


_**Bueno, aquí otro fic HxH, como siempre un Oneshot (aún no me decido a hacer fics más largo). A éste en especial le tengo mucho cariño, pues lo hice para una competencia donde obtuve el segundo lugar (no me quejo, lo hice en no más de 10 minutos) y quedé bastante conforme. Nunca está demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es original, mía de mi xD**_

**Una lágrima**

Ha pasado algún tiempo, desde que aquel suceso lúgubre y trágico ha inundado mi pasado con una mancha de sangre que ha sido imposible borrar de mi mente, no estoy diciendo que he sido un santo toda mi vida, pero haber cometido semejante arrebato, pese a estar siendo nuevamente manipulado, ha marcado de forma definitiva un antes y un después en la historia de mi joven existencia. Se que nada consigo con rememorarlo una y otra vez, el tiempo no puede traer de vuelta aquello que perece bajo el manto de las sombras, sin embargo es difícil dejar de lado aquello que te ha marcado tan profundamente desde tu más tierna infancia. No me refiero a esto con alguna excusa para pedir perdón, aún así daré mi versión de los hechos que por tanto tiempo ha carcomido mi alma.

Desde que salí de casa hace diez años, la única motivación que dirigía mis pasos era la búsqueda de diversión, y más tarde, tal vez, el asumir que quería de alguna u otra forma llegar a ser más fuerte que todos los miembros de mi familia; una vez que entras a un mundo enteramente retorcido, te es muy complicado el poder huir.

Lo que nunca imagine en mis escasos doce años de vida, es que al fin, tras larga espera lograra encontrar un amigo, y no cualquier amigo, sino uno muy singular, que me invitó a un gran viaje donde conoceríamos a muchas personas y entablaríamos nuevas amistades con el único fin de encontrar a su esquivo padre. En mi vida me había divertido tanto como en aquella época, el sólo caminar a su lado era símbolo de aventura, diversión y un duro entrenamiento, llámese también peligro, que excitaba y cubría de adrenalina cada fibra de mi ser...

Ahora bien, ya llevábamos algún tiempo de aventuras, habíamos enfrentado a muchos enemigos y monstruos mutantes aparecidos de la nada, estando incluso a unos paso de haber descubierto a su desnaturalizado progenitor...es increíble que aún tan avanzado el tiempo, no sea capaz de mencionar su nombre, la sola idea me estremece, no de miedo, sino de ira, ira hacia mi y a los míos.

Por un llamado desconocido que aseguraba tener ideas sobre la posible ubicación de unos de los cazadores más famosos de la historia, nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a la ya conocida ciudad de York, al llegar y luego de habernos instalados, no dejamos pasar mucho tiempo para convenir una cita con el sujeto en cuestión, pese a mis intentos por convencer a mi precipitado amigo de que era bastante sospechosa la situación en la que nos veíamos envueltos. Como siempre no me hizo caso y como buen camarada que fui, lo acompañe pese a mi resistencia.

El lugar acordado se encontraba a las afueras de la enorme ciudad, en una pequeña casucha desvencijada en el sitio más oscuro que una persona puede llegar a imaginar. Con mucho cuidado nos adentramos en ella y tal como imagine, nadie se encontraba ahí, salvo lo que alguna vez pudo haberse denominado como muebles y ratas, ahora todo tenía mayor aspecto de ser una trampa, con mis sentidos al máximo, fui retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta, en tanto mi querido amigo echaba un vistazo al lugar.

A penas salí del lugar pude darme cuenta de inmediato que no me encontraba solo y no sólo eso, no se trataba de un desconocido, sino de desconocidos, intenté alertar a mi compañero de lo que ocurría, pero un ataque directo consiguió que me alejara de la cabaña. Mi preocupación por mi amigo me hizo trastrabillar y en ese momento que fui victima de un ataque muy familiar para mi, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido, él era demasiado fuerte y yo muy confiado, ahora solo me quedaba obedecer sus ordenes, mi debilidad acabó con aquello que yo más quería.

Al interior de la cabaña mi camarada continuaba mirando cada esquina del lugar, como si una cucaracha o rata asquerosa fuese a darle una respuesta, entonces sintió el movimiento violento y un aura poderosa venir desde el exterior, pero algo que no pudo descifrar le impidió la salida para ayudarme, ni siquiera toda su aura pudo ayudarlo en su liberación, resignándose a mirar a la nada furioso consigo mismo, por no haber escuchado mis advertencias, no pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que la mugrosa puerta se abriera nuevamente.

- _Sabía que no sería un problema para ti, tú eres muy fuerte_- Sonreía ahora más tranquilo de verme aparecer y de paso por recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

Pero el no había notado lo que en realidad estaba pasando, ni mi rostro frío, ni la noche oscura, ni el silencio tenso, ni lo misterioso del asunto, el se encontraba bien de saber que yo también lo estaba, bajando su guardia ante la inminente confianza. Nada sabía de su regreso, ignoraba que después de largos entrenamientos continuábamos, o más bien continuaba, siendo débil entre sus garras, menos aún si se trataba de un padre todopoderoso.

Tras un silencio sepulcral, él comenzó a notar los cambios lentamente y su rostro se desencajó al ver a la persona que se encontraba a mis espaldas con su rostro impertérrito y su fuerza a máxima potencia, ahí lo comprendió todo.

- _¡Tú aquí, ya te lo he dicho, déjalo en paz, el puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida!!!_-

- _El juego ya se acabo, es hora de volver donde pertenece_-

- _¿Qué no lo entiendes?, eso es precisamente lo que el no quiere. ¡No te llevaras a Killua!_-

Entonces otra figura aún más imponente apareció y con un solo movimiento le indicó a su primogénito lo que debía de hacer. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, sin embargo para mí, significó una secuencia en cámara lenta en donde mi destino finalmente quedó trazado.

En un movimiento veloz, mi cuerpo se acercó hasta quedar tras él y sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, mis últimas palabras fueron su sentencia.

- _Adiós Gon_- Dije atravesando su pecho con mi mano hasta arrancar su corazón, mientras una lágrima traicionera caía por mi mejilla.

-_ Ki…Killua…_-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y con ellas se fueron todos mis sueños y esperanzas por llevar una vida mejor. Ahora después de siete años desde la fatídica muerte de mi mejor amigo en mis manos, he podido al fin, sacar todo aquello que me atormenta, aún a sabiendas de que no servirá de nada, pero como dije antes, no lo hago por el perdón de nadie, la cabeza de la familia Zaoldyeck no puede caer en esos dilemas, pero supongo que ahora tendrán una panorámica mayor de lo que realmente sucedió.

Yo en tanto me dedico y dedicaré al negocio de la familia, como siempre debió de ser y como única muestra de lo que verdaderamente siento, ha quedado marcado por primera y última vez, en el mismo momento en que sentí caer su sangre tibia por entre mis manos, una lágrima, tan solo una lágrima.

**Killua**

**Sé que es algo triste y espero que ninguna fanática me salga persiguiendo con una escopeta, pero ésta imagen se viene a mi cabeza desde que conocí a ambos personajes y me pareció el momento perfecto para exponerla. Acepto toda clase de críticas constructivas, Gracias ^^**


End file.
